


goodbye, detective

by maricharde



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Mention of blood, Not Beta Read, a little bit of taakitz, angus fucking dies, but mostly saying goodbye to angus mcdonald, everything is pain and im crying, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricharde/pseuds/maricharde
Summary: even the greatest detective in the world has to die. even grim reapers have to deal with deaths of their loved ones.





	goodbye, detective

He didn't mind, really. He kind of expected it to happen like this. He was always polite and kind, sure, but still not the kind to go down peacefully.

He looked at the crime scene, which was not unlike all the other crime scenes he visited during his long life. At least it was a long life. He did some good things. Helped lock up a lot of criminals. It was only a matter of time before he made a mistake, and one of them came back for revenge.

Some blood, some broken glass from when they fought and knocked a vase down. Nothing too horrifying. He felt a pang of guilt when he thought about Taako finding him like this.

The Grim Reaper found him first.

***

It came as a bitter sinking feeling deep in his chest, and he knew. It was time to escort Angus McDonald to the astral plane forever.

It wasn't the first time he found himself accompanying one of their friends in their time of death. Magnus, Lucretia, recently Avi. He knew the drill. But this was different.

He successfully fought back the tears as he was opening a portal to the room where it happened. The Angus who calmly looked at him, standing with his arms crossed, was different from the old body lying on the floor in an unnatural position. He looked young again, healthy, every inch the greatest detective in the world.

"I think this one's gonna take, right, sir?" He asked, and Kravitz forced a smile. He tried not to think about this boy being ten years old, and holding his hand on their way to buy ice cream.

He took his hand one more time now.

"It's gonna be okay." He said, not sure if he was trying to reassure Angus, or himself.

"I know, sir."

***

When Kravitz came back, Taako knew already.

He was curled up on the couch, staring blankly at the plate of Angus' favorite macarons standing on the coffee table. Freshly baked. Never to be eaten by the detective.

"The cops called." He said in a deadpan voice, not turning around to look at Kravitz. "Said it was a murder."

Kravitz joined him on the couch, awkwardly sitting down, not sure what to do with his hands. He was trying to think of anything he could do to bring the boy back, even though there was nothing. He felt guilty about it, which didn't make much sense.

"He's gonna be okay." Kravitz repeated himself. Angus had seemed almost excited to explore the astral plane, curious about everything.

"Yeah." came a quiet response.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

Kravitz sighed, and pulled Taako closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah, me neither." he admitted, and Taako silently returned the gesture.

The smell of macarons filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
